Little Grump
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: The 7 travel back and meet different ages of Percy.. Please Read, I Hope You Like it!


**Piper's Point of View **

It was a normal day, Percy and Annabeth were sitting under a tree looking at random things. Katie was chasing the Stolls around, about a prank they recently conducted on her. See what I mean by normal? Or well, at least by demi-god standards. I did think something was going wrong, but I wish I hadn't because that had triggered something.

All that happened next was incredibly weird. We were sucked into the ground, at first I thought Nico was pulling a prank but I realized he wasn't when we landed in a gloomy room. At first I thought it was Nico's cabin when I saw a small black haired boy, but then I remember Nico had been happier before he came to camp. The Boy turned around moderately surprised, the boy had sea-green eyes. I squinted mine," Percy?"

**_Little Percy's POV_**

When I had first heard the thump on the floor I worried, thinking it was my mom then I realized that Gabe would never hurt her. He may slap her but that was all, I did turn my head to see what it was and was surprised to find 7 teens on my floor.

A Girl with hair that looked like it was cut by safety scissors stood up," Percy?"

I gasped," How do you know my name?"

The girl looked very confused," But," She pointed to a man with wind-blown black hair," Thats Percy."

I looked at her," Whats his last name?"

She looked at me," Jackson."

At that time I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My mom came bursting into my room," Percy what's wrong?"

Right then she noticed the random pile of teens," Leave My child alone! What do you want with him?"

The girl, the one with the choppy hair, looked at my mom," Ms. Jackson?"

My mom looked as confused as I felt.

Just then the boy - the other Percy stood up-," What in Hades?" His eyes where still closed as he rubbed his forehead," Why does it smell like my room, well, wait I know that smell!" His eyes opened to the same color as mine, only more bright.

My mom stopped," Why did you use those words, and why do you look like my Percy?" She then went over next to me.

The boy stopped," Okay, this is weird... I'm Percy Jackson," He pointed to the choppy haired girl," This is Piper," He looked at a girl with blond curly hair," This is Annabeth."

My mom put up her hand," How old are you Percy Jackson?"

He stopped," I'm turning 18 tomorrow."

My mom stopped," My Percy is turning 8 tomorrow."

She stopped," Do You..." She covered my ears and finished the sentence. The older Percy nodded, and my mom uncovered my ears.

She stepped back," Well since you're here watch my Percy and don't take him... you know where..." The 3 that were awake nodded.

I shook my head as the black haired girl, who name I had learnt was Thalia, offered me an ice-cream.

Nico looked at Percy," Wow Kelp Head... You were more grumpy then I was last year."

I looked down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to find the older Percy.

He looked at me then at the small group," Annabeth come here. The rest of you can go to the food court." Percy looked to Annabeth," Hey Little dude, You know how old are you?"

I put on my best frown," My mom already told you I was turning 8 tomorrow."

Percy looked at me," Everything gets better you know, you just have to wait till 6th grade."

I groaned," But that's..." I tried to do the math but Annabeth beat me too it," 3 grades away."

I noticed a shattered look in their eyes," Whats with you're eyes?" I asked pointedly.

They frowned," We don't really want to talk about it." I sighed," Fine."

We got back into my room. Leo and I played a video game on the player he created.

Gabe suddenly bursted into the room," Who are these people?" He sneered.

Percy jumped up, and the rest -besides Annabeth- looked very confused. Leo suddenly grabbed me and pulled me towards the wall, shielding my eyes. I felt him go away and turned away to find only Gabe beat up. Gabe hit me more the next week, but eventually forgot. He seemed to think I beat him up and to make it worse he made my mother watch.

*3 grades later*

I sat after my quest with Annabeth, I remembered the meeting off the older kids as clear as day. As suddenly as before 7 people, the same age as before showed up.

Annabeth stood up first," Well that was quick." She grumbled.

A smile lighted on my face," ANNABETH!" I said.

Two blonde head shoot towards me. "What?" Older Annabeth asked.

Annabeth jaw was opened," Wha...Wha...What?" They stared at each other in shock.

Percy stood up," Sup Little dude, Oh wait you're not little anymore."

Older Annabeth stopped and whispered something in Percy's ear."Oh this was 6th Grade. I told you good things would come."

I noticed a ring on Annabeth's hand. I stopped and stared, how hadn't I'd seen that before? I looked at the other 5 demigods. I noticed they where Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo and Calypso.

I smiled," Hia Calypso." She frowned like she did when she first meet me.

I shrugged at Annabeth, who was still staring at the people.

She looked at me," You know these people?" I nodded.

And she stopped with her fly mouth trap. She looked at Older Annabeth's hand," Who are you engaged too," She paused," Luke?" Percy and Older Annabeth looked at each other with sadness.

Percy opened his mouth," She engaged to me.." My Annabeth eyes widen," I end up marrying that?" She pointed to me and I frowned.

Then she used her brain," Luke died didn't he." Percy and Older Annabeth looked away.

*9th Grade*

I had learned that The 7 kids came to me in my time of need, I also learned that I was my Guardian Angel.

* * *

**Bonjour, Mes Amis! **

**Thank you all for reading for my story, and I do realise your asking if I will write more chapters. I'd love too but currently I am editing my stories... say, making them better and this was one I recently edited, once I am done with it I will definitely make it into a full story if you all would like me too!**


End file.
